havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 031
Tiamat, 6:07 PM So, previously... Tiamat, 6:09 PM Continuing your journey to find the Way Stones, you traveled to the Dwarven Kingdom of Northern Davos. There, you came across two old friends, Esme and Cime and met some new mages at their guild. Tiamat, 6:11 PM Discovering that Anna is a sort of celebrity there, you guys managed to get into the MG's record hall to attempt to learn the stone's present location. Once inside, in searching, you guys found a series of magical and potentially dangerous items. Tiamat, 6:11 PM Among them, Quill discovered an orb containing the djinn, Odhi whom you befriended, freed, took a wish from and then granted her permanent freedom from the orb. Tiamat, 6:12 PM Odhi has decided to keep traveling with you cause...why not, basically. Tiamat, 6:13 PM You also found a mirror with a strange drow woman on the other side. After some interrogation, you learned her name was Erelfyn and she was arrested centuries ago for attempting to overthrow the elven government in a drow take over. Tiamat, 6:14 PM There was some debate about whether or not to free her, which was left as sort of a "maybe later" for now. Tiamat, 6:14 PM After all this went on, Esme did, in fact, find the stone's location. One of the royal treasure vaults. Where it supposedly should still be. Rune, 6:15 PM Rune actually 100% intends to free her once she can figure out how to get her out without putting anyone else in. Tiamat, 6:15 PM ((Ok. :) )) Tiamat, 6:16 PM So, we pick up there, with you guys leaving the records room to find a way into said vault. Tiamat, 6:18 PM Anomie: "So...we breaking into a royal vault then? Sounds like fun." Anna, 6:19 PM We may not need to. Quill, 6:19 PM I think the plan is to get it legitimately if we can and not talk about breaking into anything while we're somewhere where everyone can hear us. Rune, 6:20 PM Right. Tiamat, 6:20 PM Esme: "If this is going to be a diplomatic matter, I will help anyway I can. Both my sister and I have worked in bureaucratic environments for...ever. We speak the language." Quill, 6:21 PM And Anna is a local celebrity, that helps. Anna, 6:22 PM You help is greatly appreciated. Mouldering in a museum for an age has done little for my already sub-optimal social skills. Tiamat, 6:23 PM Odhi: "Whoo! Diplomatic negotiation! ...I actually have no idea how that works. Whenever I was getting something for someone I just...got it." Anna, 6:24 PM Well, then this shall be a new and hopefully interesting experience. Rune, 6:24 PM Quill is good at it. Tiamat, 6:25 PM ((...hold on a sec, I need to go back. I have forgotten which NPCs went with you)) Quill, 6:26 PM … I am? I might be too easily irritated to be good at it. Rune, 6:27 PM I mean social skills. I'm good at paperwork. Rune, 6:27 PM I file all of our expense reports and do all the budgeting, and I help with the secretarial work, remember? Tiamat, 6:27 PM ((Ok, I can't find it and I don't want to hold it up, but I think Annaza and Tiprus are still with you. If I said they stayed behind...well, forget that part.)) Quill, 6:27 PM ((I don't think they did.)) Tiamat, 6:27 PM ((Ok, good.)) Tiamat, 6:28 PM Annaza: "I am good at crushing skulls. ...is kind of like diplomacy." Quill, 6:28 PM Quill nods. "It's definitely a kind of diplomacy." Tiamat, 6:30 PM Esme: "Well, we should go find out how to meet with the king, then." Rune, 6:30 PM Right. I don't think I've met a king before. Only a queen. Rune, 6:32 PM Rune yelled at her. Tiamat, 6:32 PM Odhi: "Oh! Let's go to the palace, then! That's where kings live." Quill, 6:33 PM I don't think we have an issue with where the king is, it's more a matter of how to see him. Hank, 6:34 PM Well I would assume a palace guard would know the proper procedure. Quill, 6:36 PM Most kings have procedures for holding court. Where should we go, Esme? We just go here. Tiamat, 6:37 PM Esme: "Well, I haven't attempted to meet with the court, but I assume the guildmaster here meets regularly and would know the procedure. So, we should go ask him." Rune, 6:39 PM Right. Let's go find him. Tiamat, 6:39 PM Esme will guide you through the extremely massive and ornate guild hall. Tiamat, 6:40 PM Compared to the hall you are accustomed to in HF, this place is much bigger and fancier, albeit much, MUCH older. You get the sense this was once a castle in and of itself that got repurposed. Tiamat, 6:41 PM Also, some of your taller members, such as Rune and the Erinyes quickly realize some of the hallways further in were not constructed with you in mind. Rune, 6:42 PM Rune hunches way, way over. Tiamat, 6:42 PM Eventually, Esme stops at a doorway. Large and stone. And a series of runes on the front. Do any of you read dwarven? Quill, 6:43 PM Quill can read all writing. Tiamat, 6:44 PM Ok, those of you who can read dwarven read that it says "GUILDMASTER: ARAZEM ARGREET SHADOWGRIP...DO NOT DISTURB!" Tiamat, 6:45 PM Esme, in flagrant disregard of that direction, goes forward and bangs on the door. Rune, 6:45 PM Rune probably would have if she hadn't, to be fair. Tiamat, 6:45 PM Arazem: "NO! GO AWAY!" Tiamat, 6:46 PM Esme: "Master Shadowgrip!" Tiamat, 6:46 PM Arazem: "GO AWAY OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A NEWT!" Tiamat, 6:46 PM Esme: "I have friends here to see you." Tiamat, 6:47 PM Arazem: "I'll turn them into newts too! A whole gaggle of newts!" Tiamat, 6:48 PM Esme: "Arazem, don't make me break down the door, again." Tiamat, 6:48 PM Esme turns to you guys. "He's a real sweetie once you get to know him." Quill, 6:48 PM He sounds nice. Tiamat, 6:48 PM Arazem: "My door is enchanted to cast Thunderwave on the first person who tries! Go ahead!" Anna, 6:50 PM At very least, he's someone who knows what he's about. Rune, 6:50 PM We can turn YOU into a newt, you know. Also, you might want to be more polite. Anna, 6:51 PM I can turn myself into a newt. Rune, 6:51 PM … if it was a very small newt, then you could just walk under the door, change back and let us in. Hank, 6:51 PM Lot of newts going on can we have a less stereotypical animal? Anna, 6:52 PM Pangolin, then? Rune, 6:52 PM Quill favors slugs anyway. It's less dignified. Rune, 6:52 PM The Angel of Gambor is here and she wants to talk to you. Anna, 6:54 PM Oh. I didn't think to lead with that. Tiamat, 6:54 PM The door opens and a head pokes through. You see a dwarf, red hair blown back in an untidy mess of curls and knots and a fluffed out chin strap beard, singed at the edges of the right side. He's dressed in fine purple robes and thick bottle-lens glasses. "Really? The Angel of Gambor?!?" Anna, 6:55 PM Sans aerial maneuvering ability, but yes. Tiamat, 6:55 PM He looks Anna up and down, his mouth agape in surprise...which is then revealed to be completely fake as his face shifts into a scowl. "Well, good for you. I'm the Dwarf of Not-Giving-A-Shit! Now piss off!" Tiamat, 6:56 PM He goes to shut the door. Rune, 6:56 PM Rune puts her foot in it. And her hand. Rune, 6:57 PM No. We'll go away if you tell us what the proper protocol is for an important mage like you to see the king. Tiamat, 6:58 PM "What in the gods' names would you want to see that idiot for?" Rune, 6:59 PM Is he stupid? Tiamat, 7:01 PM Azarem: "Easily the dumbest blaggard to be put on the throne. Throwing away all sense of tradition. Dismissing half the court. Promoting free magical endeavors outside of the guild. Man is slowly leading this whole country to ruin." Rune, 7:02 PM Outside the guild? Like what? Tiamat, 7:03 PM Azarem: "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? THE DAILY MANTICORE! Get a paper and read about it yourself!" Tiamat, 7:03 PM Azarem: "This is the problem with you young people. No work ethic." Rune, 7:03 PM No, but we'll go away if you answer my question. Tiamat, 7:05 PM Azarem: "...mostly he's just allowing the freedom for people to learn cantrips. Prestidigitation, light, small things. But it's a slippery slope. Pretty soon, non-members will be allowed to learn fireball and then where will we be?" Rune, 7:05 PM Oh, I see. Hmm. Anna, 7:07 PM I feel I should apologize for interrupting your doubtlessly-important and time-sensitive business, but thank you for giving what information you have. Tiamat, 7:07 PM Azarem: "Hmph. Nice to see some people have some respect for my position, still." Tiamat, 7:09 PM Azarem: "...how about this? If I give you a permit to see the king on behalf of the guild, would you argue a new case for maintaining guild copyright over spells? You seem a smart sort, here." Rune, 7:09 PM No. I don't agree. Tiamat, 7:10 PM Azarem: "...fine then. In that case, I told you what you wanted to know. So, go away." Tiamat, 7:10 PM He procedes to finish slamming the door. Rune, 7:10 PM Hmph. Rune, 7:11 PM All right, let's just go to the castle and ask, then. If he's not very traditional maybe that will be enough. Anna, 7:13 PM Perhaps. We should still be careful, though. Attempting to enter the same room as the king with 200 pounds of military hardware is scarcely ever a simple task. Hank, 7:14 PM I am sure just approaching the palace we will find someone long before the king who can provide us information on getting an audience. Rune, 7:14 PM You're not hardware, you're a person. Tiamat, 7:15 PM Esme: "I Annaieve Hank is right. So, it's a win-win, really." Tiamat, 7:15 PM So, you guys head for the palace? Hank, 7:16 PM Hank does Quill, 7:16 PM Quill does as well! Rune, 7:16 PM Rune sure does! Tiamat, 7:17 PM Ok, assuming you guys go by carpet and horse and all your various means of flying, it's actually a pretty quick trip. You find that the guild seems to be built around the proverbial corner from the palace, which is itself a very fine, well maintained structure. Tiamat, 7:18 PM As you approach, you see a number of signs just kind of floating in the air, all in different languages. They all read "Thank you for coming to the palace. Please land and pass through the guard checkpoint at the front gate. All who attempt another means of entry will be shot down." Rune, 7:20 PM Rune can't see them, she usually keeps her eyes shut while flying because she's trying not to urp. Tiamat, 7:21 PM ((I am gonna assume Rune is not driving, then and hope whoever is decides to land. :) )) Quill, 7:21 PM Quill flies! Rune, 7:21 PM Rune can't! Tiamat, 7:22 PM Ok, Quill, if you are not landing, I need you to make a DEX save. Hank, 7:22 PM Hank lands kai Tiamat, 7:23 PM The dwarf guard on duty nods to Hank. "Tell you compatriot to land or we will take violent force." Quill, 7:23 PM Quill is landing. Hank, 7:23 PM ((Is Jim with me?)) Tiamat, 7:23 PM ((I assume so.)) Hank, 7:24 PM Hank borrows the comm badge from Jim. Tiamat, 7:24 PM ((Quill just landed. It's ok.)) Tiamat, 7:26 PM As you all finish landing, the guard smiles and greets you all. "Thank you. Welcome to Oakbrewer Castle. My name is Hathak, how may I help you, today?" Rune, 7:26 PM We were hoping to speak with the King. Tiamat, 7:28 PM Hathak: "I see. I am afraid the King is not seeing newcomers for the foreseeable future. He is quite busy, these days. He and his chief advisor, Grand Vizier Duskthane are going over several new initiatives for our kingdom. We are sorry for the inconvenience." Tiamat, 7:29 PM Hathak speaks as though he has just been given a script. It's very dry and rote. Rune, 7:29 PM We're from the Guild in Havenfall. Rune, 7:30 PM … also, we're from AEGIS in Havenfall. Rune, 7:30 PM Rune will let Quill take over from there, though. Tiamat, 7:31 PM Hathak: "Um...ok...if you have guild business, you are free to deal with Guildmaster Shadowgrip at our guild charter house." Rune, 7:31 PM He didn't want to talk to us, and he doesn't have the authority anyway. Hank, 7:31 PM How long has the king not been seeing newcomers? Quill, 7:33 PM It's too bad. The Angel of Gambor rather wanted to see him. Tiamat, 7:33 PM Hathak: "Um...he...that...Angel?" Quill, 7:33 PM Quill inclines his head toward Anna. Tiamat, 7:33 PM He looks Anna over. "Um...that...she...I..." Tiamat, 7:33 PM "...wait here, please." Anna, 7:34 PM Take your time. Tiamat, 7:34 PM He runs off towards the castle. Tiamat, 7:34 PM Some time passes. Rune, 7:34 PM … Anna, I'm really glad you're here. Anna, 7:35 PM I'm glad I've made such a positive impact, here. Anna, 7:36 PM It's a bit surreal to think about just how different the outcome could have been. Tiamat, 7:37 PM Odhi: "It seems like it's a really good thing you were here back then. You should be super proud of yourself." Tiamat, 7:37 PM After another moment passes, you see the guard returning with a small bag. Tiamat, 7:39 PM Hathak stops in front of you guys. "Ok, um...King Oakbrewer cannot see you. But the Grand Vizier has offered to see you right now, if that will please you." Rune, 7:39 PM All right. Quill, 7:39 PM That'll do. Tiamat, 7:41 PM Hathak: "Before you go in, though, we ask that each of you please put on one of these rings. They will limit any spellcaster you are capable of to second level spells and Annaow. It is a safety precaution. We also must remind you that there will be a detail of armed and trained guards inside, so please be very careful of your actions." Rune, 7:42 PM If I put it on, what has to be done to get it off again? Tiamat, 7:43 PM Hathak: "They will switch of naturally if you leave the premises or if one of the officials inside uses the trigger word." Rune, 7:43 PM Do the rings come off if you try to take them off? I'm not putting something on I can't get off again. Tiamat, 7:44 PM Hathak: "...they...uh...they will not come off unless you leave or an official uses the trigger word. ...if...if you could just take them off, they wouldn't mean much." Rune, 7:45 PM But they'll come off if we leave? All right. Tiamat, 7:45 PM "Yes." Anna, 7:45 PM I see. Rather prudent measures. Tiamat, 7:46 PM He hands each of you a ring. As (if) you slip them on you feel them tighten slightly around your finger. Not to the point of discomfort, but just enough that you can notice them being there. Rune, 7:48 PM Rune does put hers on. Quill, 7:48 PM Quill has his on. Tiamat, 7:48 PM As you all do so Hathak leads you inside. As you enter, you are lead down a fairly short hallway and into a throne room...which seems to be surprisingly unmanned for all of Hathak's talk. You don't notice anyone around just glancing around the room. Anna, 7:50 PM Anna will have put hers on as well. It would be extremely foolhardy not to. Tiamat, 7:51 PM By the thrones you see a figure standing. An older dwarven man with a long twisted black beard and a sleight hunch to his shoulders. He has sunken black eyes and his dark hair, while completely gone on top, hangs long at the sides and back of his head, pulled back into a braid. He is carrying a tall, knarled staff in his right hand. He gives you all a sleightly uncomfortable smile. Rune, 7:52 PM Do you try to look evil on purpose? Tiamat, 7:53 PM "Goodday. I am Grand Vizier Randek Duskthane. It is an honor to meet both you and your current colleagues, Captain Lilyabuilt. I had heard rumors of your arrival, but did not Annaieve them." Tiamat, 7:53 PM Randek: "...what?" Rune, 7:53 PM Just, you know... the look. I've thought about it. Anna, 7:55 PM It is excellent to meet with you, as well. Such is the ephemeral nature of rumors. I do not remember being a full Captain. I take it that was granted during my dormancy. Tiamat, 7:56 PM Randek: "Oh, I may be mistaken. My apologies." Tiamat, 7:58 PM Randek: "I also must apologize for the king. I fear his highness is rather busy these days." Quill, 8:00 PM It's fine, I'm sure he's burdened by weighty affairs of state and also you're here to vet us for a potential audience. Rune, 8:00 PM That does make sense. Tiamat, 8:01 PM Randek's smile fades for a moment and then returns. "Yes...of course. ...vetting...is what I am doing." Rune, 8:01 PM ((15 insight.)) Anna, 8:02 PM None is needed. I am glad to see that the dwarves are prospering. Tiamat, 8:05 PM Randek: "Oh yes. Our civilization has thrived quite well in the past few centuries. And we hope that it shall into the future. I was actually working on a plan for an economic overhaul to help supplement farmers during...well, that's a whole thing." Tiamat, 8:05 PM Randek is wearing red and black robes, by the way. In case people wanted to know. Rune, 8:05 PM What kind of plan? Tiamat, 8:07 PM Randek: "Oh, we see a surplus in the steel output we get from trade every year. I am hoping we could redirect some of that towards farm subsidies during the winter periods when crops have not grown yet. A means to help stabilize the work force." Tiamat, 8:08 PM Randek: "Of course, it needs regal approval and that's just one more thing on the to do list. We are also attempting to get some new ballots ready so citizens can elect representatives for the new court and...well, I can't go into details, obviously. It's all politics." Rune, 8:09 PM That sounds very sensible. Tiamat, 8:09 PM Randek: "Yes...well...depends who you ask." Rune, 8:09 PM Does the king do any actual work or does he just sit around all day eating bonbons while you do the real work? Tiamat, 8:10 PM Randek: "...what...why I...that's...he...he is a very studious individual...who's eager to assist his people." Rune, 8:11 PM I'm not saying he does sit around eating bonbons all day. I'm just asking whether he does. Rune, 8:11 PM I haven't heard anything either way. Tiamat, 8:12 PM Randek: "...what have you heard...exactly?" Anna, 8:13 PM Anna looks suitably horrified, or rather she would if her face were mobile. You can't just ask government officials if their king is a layabout. Rune, 8:14 PM Just that nobody sees him anymore. So he could be very lazy. Or he could be disabled, or dead, or just a very bad person. Rune, 8:15 PM Or missing I suppose. Tiamat, 8:15 PM Randek: "People see him! I see him! I just saw him this morning! He was definitely...upright...and mobile." Rune, 8:15 PM Is he a drunk? Tiamat, 8:16 PM At this point, you see another person enter. A young dwarven girl, 13 at the oldest. She is wearing a fur-trimmed blue dress and a simple golden circlet around her head with a sapphire at the front. Tiamat, 8:16 PM Girl: "...Randek...what's going on?" Tiamat, 8:17 PM Randek: "Princess Jynnera, I am simply meeting with some foreign dignitaries. ...don't you have class right now?" Tiamat, 8:18 PM Jynnera: "We finished the reign of Grandek, so I excused my tutor." Rune, 8:18 PM I'm not sure if we count as dignitaries. Rune, 8:19 PM I'm just asking if there's some sort of a problem with the king. If there isn't, that's fine, but if there is, we might be able to help. Tiamat, 8:19 PM Jynnera: "...help how?" Rune, 8:19 PM Anna is definitely a dignitary. Rune, 8:19 PM I don't know, it depends on what the problem is, honestly. Tiamat, 8:20 PM Jynnera: "...are you healers?" Rune, 8:20 PM If he's been turned to stone that would have a totally different solution than if he's an alcoholic and both of them would be different than if he's been abducted by a dragon. Rune, 8:20 PM Yes. Anna is a healer. Tiamat, 8:20 PM Randek: "Princess, we have discussed this." Tiamat, 8:21 PM Jynnera: "Randek, we have already--" Tiamat, 8:21 PM Randek: "Princess, this is a sensitive matter." Tiamat, 8:22 PM Jynnera: "What do you know about magical ailments?" Rune, 8:23 PM What does he have? Tiamat, 8:23 PM Randek: "Wait!" Tiamat, 8:23 PM Randek: "...not here...please...come with us." Quill, 8:24 PM Quill nods. Tiamat, 8:24 PM Randek and Princess Jynnera guide you deeper into the castle. Periodically, you see Randek wave his hand and an armorer guard will appear from nowhere and walk off. Tiamat, 8:25 PM Randek: "Invisible guards are more effective, we've found. A show of potential force doesn't seem to be as strong a deterrent as a force they can only imagine." Rune, 8:26 PM I suppose. Rune, 8:26 PM What is the king like really? Tiamat, 8:27 PM Randek ponders this for a moment and looks at the princess (ie, the King's daughter ) before answering. Tiamat, 8:27 PM Randek: "The man I knew was a...sensitive man whose initial grasp of some of the complicated aspects of rule was...very traditional." Tiamat, 8:28 PM Randek: "But he was a figure who, after exposure to some long overlooked and under-subsidized areas of his kingdom wanted to see real change occur." Rune, 8:29 PM We'd help either way. I just want to know if I ought to shout at him afterward. Tiamat, 8:29 PM Jynnera: "Randek did that already." Tiamat, 8:30 PM Randek: "I do not yell, princess. I convinced. I presented problems to him that he was unaware of." Rune, 8:30 PM It doesn't always work. Rune, 8:30 PM Anyway, what's wrong? Tiamat, 8:31 PM Randek: "Well, recently, he disbanded the current court of advisors. Many of them were unelected noblemen who had inherited the positions through birthright. Most of them were against the reforms I proposed that the king wanted to enact. They were...displeased." Tiamat, 8:31 PM Jynnera: "They said Randek was using mind control on the king." Rune, 8:32 PM Were you? Tiamat, 8:32 PM Randek: "NO!" Quill, 8:32 PM ((20 insight!)) Rune, 8:32 PM ((26 insight! WOO WE ARE INSIGHTFUL.)) Tiamat, 8:33 PM You both seem reasonably convinced that he was not using magic to control the king's brain. Or in any other way cloud or influence it. Rune, 8:33 PM Good. Tiamat, 8:33 PM Randek: "You let one magic user onto the council and everyone accuses you of being an evil sorcerer." Quill, 8:33 PM You know, I think we should just retire the position of 'vizier'. It has a lot of baggage. Quill, 8:33 PM Just as a title. Tiamat, 8:34 PM Randek: "I didn't even want him to disband the council. Many of those men would've been dead soon and he could've called for elections then. But he felt it was better to make a statement." Rune, 8:34 PM He might need a makeover. But what is wrong with the king, then? Tiamat, 8:34 PM Randek: "Well..." Tiamat, 8:35 PM Randek opens a door and takes you inside and you see a dwarven man, brown hair and full beard with bright blue eyes. He's sitting in a chair just...staring out. Tiamat, 8:36 PM Randek: "...your majesty...we have guests. And your daughter is here to see you again." Tiamat, 8:37 PM The king lets out a few unintelligible grunts and slips out of the chair. He curls up in a corner out of fear. Tiamat, 8:37 PM Randek: "...do you have any food to give him? He trusts people more after they give him food." Rune, 8:38 PM I've always got food. Rune, 8:38 PM Rune takes out a little bag of dried apples. "What did the mages say when they looked at him?" Quill, 8:38 PM How long has he been like this? Tiamat, 8:39 PM Randek: "The mages have not looked at him, but I and the court physician have. He was poisoned with something that is recreating the effects of a spell called Feeblemind." Tiamat, 8:40 PM Randek: "He's been like this for a couple months now, with only pockets of regained true consciousness." Tiamat, 8:40 PM The king approaches Rune cautiously, moving in a very ape-like manner. Rune, 8:41 PM Rune slowly takes a knee so she isn't so scary, and holds out some of the dried apple slices. Tiamat, 8:41 PM He sniffs at the hand...then snatches it out and starts gobbling it. Rune, 8:42 PM That's awful. Do you know who did it? Tiamat, 8:42 PM Randek: "We can temporarily bring him back with a Greater Restoration, but the poison just won't leave his system, so he will snap back. And we can't tell how long he'll be regular again." Tiamat, 8:43 PM Randek: "I have theories. Lord Daergarn was especially displeased with losing his position in the court." Quill, 8:43 PM Quill thinks. Quill, 8:44 PM Did he stand to lose the most from this re-jiggering of the system? Tiamat, 8:44 PM Randek: "We can't do a proper investigation without revealing his condition, though. Which would potentially destabilize the leadership and, worse...it would endanger the princess." Rune, 8:44 PM Who else knows about it? Tiamat, 8:45 PM Randek: "His household has survived on it's title for a while. The family's fortune has been gone for a while, and he mostly makes his money from the taxes his district collects...which he would lose access to without his position." Rune, 8:45 PM ((18 K: Arcana to see if I know anything about this sort of thing.)) Tiamat, 8:45 PM Randek: "Me, the princess, two guard captains, the physician...and now you." Rune, 8:46 PM You are aware that you two are the most likely suspects, right? Quill, 8:46 PM What has been tried? Tiamat, 8:48 PM Randek: "I am aware of how I appear in this circumstance yes. Which, yes, has also been a motivator for keeping it quiet." Tiamat, 8:50 PM Randek: "Greater restoration, dispel magic, a few attempts at a dispel poison. ...I am not sure what else to attempt." Tiamat, 8:50 PM Randek: "Most of them work temporarily, but less so the more they're used. And rarely for more than an hour." Quill, 8:51 PM Because the poison is still in his system. Rune, 8:51 PM … something must be inside him that's putting it there. Quill, 8:51 PM Have you tried polymorphing him? Tiamat, 8:51 PM Randek: "...we have not...into what?" Quill, 8:52 PM An animal. Something bright. Then Anna can talk to him and see if he can tell us anything. Rune, 8:52 PM Probably something more appropriate than a newt. Quill, 8:52 PM I don't know if the poison would transfer into the new form. Rune, 8:53 PM I don't know if it's an object or some kind of parasitic creature or something that else. Do you remember anything about the day it happened? Tiamat, 8:53 PM Jynnera: "He got flowers." Tiamat, 8:53 PM Jynnera: "The guards checked them and brought them in. The note said they were from thankful citizens." Rune, 8:54 PM I hope you analyzed the note. Rune, 8:54 PM Citizens are never thankful. Tiamat, 8:55 PM Randek: "The note didn't have any residue on it we could find. But we could not have it inspected by everyone. We can have it fetched for you, if you deQuille." Rune, 8:56 PM Yes. Also I'm going to need some magical supplies, if you can get them. Rune, 8:56 PM Rune takes out a piece of paper and writes down what she needs. Tiamat, 8:57 PM He goes to get them himself. The princess is left with you in his absence. Rune, 8:57 PM You're not the one who poisoned him, are you? Tiamat, 8:58 PM Jynnera: "Why would I poison my dad?" Quill, 8:58 PM Do you have any siblings? Tiamat, 8:58 PM Jynnera: "No." Rune, 8:59 PM ((Only a 12 insight on that.)) Rune, 8:59 PM I don't know, I don't have one. Parents can cause a lot of difficulties. Tiamat, 9:01 PM Jynnera: "If i were going to poison my dad and usurp the throne, I wouldn't do it like this. The king suddenly going insane draws a lot of attention and creates chaos that would only make it harder for me. A smart girl in my position trying that would subtly poison his food over time so he got sicker and sicker and would eventually either die or step down for fear of his own health failing him. Old men getting weaker is natural and expected." Tiamat, 9:01 PM Jynnera: "...but...again...I didn't do it." Quill, 9:03 PM Makes sense. Quill, 9:03 PM Who do you think did it? Rune, 9:03 PM That's true. Tiamat, 9:03 PM Jynnera: "I dunno. But when we find him, he's going to be a dead man." Tiamat, 9:04 PM Randek: "I have the requested supplies." Rune, 9:05 PM Good. Rune, 9:05 PM Rune checks them over and then starts working on the spell. It takes 10 minutes or so. Tiamat, 9:07 PM For the record, the Vizier removes your ring so you can cast this. Rune, 9:07 PM ((Ooh, right, I forgot about that.)) Tiamat, 9:07 PM He seems confident you wouldn't attack him at this stage, and if you did, he'd have bigger worries. Rune, 9:09 PM Rune isn't going to, clearly. Rune, 9:15 PM Rune stands up and promptly throws up, preferably into the nearest receptacle. Otherwise, probably on the floor. Tiamat, 9:16 PM Jynnera: "...is that a good sign?" Rune, 9:16 PM Well, yes, but it's also disgusting. Rune, 9:16 PM Rune has to rinse her mouth out and spit. Rune, 9:16 PM It's a Feeble Fly. Quill, 9:17 PM ...what is that? Rune, 9:17 PM A demonic bug that burrows into things and emits the poison that's doing this. Anna, 9:18 PM Charming. Rune, 9:18 PM It can be lured out with sweet smells, it will flee if the body's temperature drops, and it can be killed with fire. … a lot of things can be killed with fire, I find. Tiamat, 9:18 PM Randek: "Fire is very good at killing things." Tiamat, 9:19 PM Randek: "Luckily enough, we're in Gambor, one of the coldest cities in a northern empire...we can get him out into the snow." Rune, 9:20 PM Right, but to kill it we're going to need to be able to find it. They're very small. Anna, 9:21 PM A demonic creature will likely have a discernible aura, especially to a paladin such as Hank. Rune, 9:22 PM That's true. Anna, 9:22 PM He may be able to pinpoint it. Tiamat, 9:23 PM Jynnera: "...I like this plan." Rune, 9:24 PM Hank, do you sense anything from him? Rune, 9:25 PM Maybe we could drive it into a finger, cut the finger off and then just burn the whole finger. Tiamat, 9:25 PM ((Since I think Caleb fell asleep or was called away, I will say that Hank tells you he senses an infernal presence inside the king)) Rune, 9:25 PM Where inside? Tiamat, 9:26 PM He points to the stomach. Rune, 9:27 PM Hmm. All right. I wonder if there's a way to fireproof the king without fireproofing the bug. Tiamat, 9:28 PM Randek: "I thought you said it would come out in the cold." Rune, 9:28 PM It will. I just want to make sure I can fireball it. Quill, 9:29 PM Once it comes out it's going to be hard to track, I think is the point. Rune, 9:29 PM Exactly. Tiamat, 9:29 PM Randek: "...do you have a fire spell that's maybe more...localized?" Rune, 9:30 PM Scorching Ray, but then I actually have to hit it. Tiamat, 9:31 PM Randek: "I can cast slow on it, which will make it easier." Anna, 9:32 PM That would be greatly appreciated. Rune, 9:32 PM And Anna will be standing by in case I flambe the king by mistake. Quill, 9:32 PM I'll try and make it something bigger. Quill, 9:33 PM … once it's out. Tiamat, 9:33 PM Randek: "Ok, some help me get the king outside and then...that's the plan." Rune, 9:33 PM Right. Tiamat, 9:34 PM So, Randek and the princess start guiding the king out the door, where a number of guards appear to assist. Tiamat, 9:35 PM Once outside, they throw him in the snow, where he starts yelping and leaping about. Rune, 9:35 PM It is awfully cold out here. Rune, 9:37 PM Rune gets ready to scorching ray a fly. Quill, 9:39 PM Quill gets ready to polymorph a fly! Hank, 9:39 PM / me indicates the infernal presence has left the king to The group. Tiamat, 9:40 PM Those looking to cast, give me perception with adv cause of Hank. Quill, 9:40 PM 24!)) Rune, 9:40 PM ((13!)) Tiamat, 9:40 PM Rune, you miss it, but Quill, you definitely see where it is. A tiny black spec in the air. Quill, 9:41 PM Quill wants to do two things. AS a bonus action, Hex it. Then try to Polymorph it into large slug. Quill, 9:42 PM ((DC 17 Wis.)) Tiamat, 9:42 PM ((Not a giant slug, just a slug that's a bit big for a slug, right?)) Quill, 9:43 PM ((Yeah. Just something slow moving but not too small to hit. )) Tiamat, 9:43 PM Ok, Rune you see a slug appear where Quill pointed. Rune, 9:43 PM Rune fireballs it, if she can do that without killing anybody else. Tiamat, 9:44 PM ...........sure, ok. Roll damage. Rune, 9:44 PM ((24 damage on a failed safe, 12 on a success.)) Tiamat, 9:45 PM Ok, I'd also like everyone to roll dexterity. Rune, 9:45 PM ((10.)) Tiamat, 9:45 PM Iirc, Hank has a thing about dex checks, too. Quill, 9:45 PM ((10)) Hank, 9:46 PM (( everyone can add 4)) Rune, 9:46 PM ((Y'know, I'm fine with all of us getting slightly toasted as long as the bug doesn't get away and no one dies.)) Rune, 9:46 PM ((14, then!)) Hank, 9:46 PM ((12)) Tiamat, 9:46 PM Oh, the bug is not getting away, it's totally dead. Quill, 9:47 PM ((Also 14!)) Tiamat, 9:47 PM But you also basically just cause an explosion...like...20 feet away from everyone, at best, you guys are getting thrown. Rune, 9:47 PM ((Wow, sorry, guys!)) Tiamat, 9:48 PM S'ok. So, everyone take 3 damage as you're thrown on your respective asses. Tiamat, 9:48 PM Actually...make it 2 damage. You're hurt by the fall, not the fire. Rune, 9:48 PM I got it! Ow. Anna, 9:48 PM ((19)) Tiamat, 9:48 PM Except Anna, who is still standing like a goddam boss. Anna, 9:48 PM ((Can I attempt to shield the king?)) Tiamat, 9:49 PM ((Sure. I'll count the 19 for that. That does mean you will take 12 damage instead, though.)) Anna, 9:49 PM ((Arright)) Quill, 9:50 PM At least I'm not cold anymore. Tiamat, 9:50 PM King: "Ugh...hello...um...thank you, Quill Knight." Rune, 9:51 PM Sorry. If you heard what it does you'd want to be absolutely sure too. Tiamat, 9:51 PM The King picks himself up. "...uh...hello there...Randek, who are these people?" Rune, 9:53 PM I'm Rune. This is Quill and Hank and that's the Angel. Anna, 9:53 PM I was not expecting such an immediate effect, but I am not complaining. Welcome back, your majesty. Rune, 9:54 PM You know, the Angel of Gambor. Tiamat, 9:55 PM King Oakbrewer looks her over. "Holy sh--cow. Holy...cow. Jynnera, you heard nothing. Um...a pleasure to meet you...your...angelic...ness." Rune, 9:55 PM We should go inside. Rune, 9:56 PM Then we have some things to do. Rune, 9:56 PM One, we should probably pretend you're still crazy and dumb. Rune, 9:56 PM Two, we should find out who did this. Rune, 9:56 PM And three, Quill needs to give him a makeover. Rune, 9:56 PM Rune points at Randek. Quill, 9:56 PM I have no idea what that means. Tiamat, 9:57 PM Randek: "I don't either." Rune, 9:57 PM Teach him how to look less evil. Anna, 9:58 PM Indeed. You needn't use honorifics, by the way. I am Anna.